


Why Googling your name is a bad idea

by Fallen_am_i



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_am_i/pseuds/Fallen_am_i





	Why Googling your name is a bad idea

 Title: Why Googling your name is a bad idea  
Chapters: Oneshot   
Author: [](http://fallen-am-i.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fallen_am_i**](http://fallen-am-i.livejournal.com/)    
Genre:Uhhhh...Silly? xD Well i try to be humorus xD  
Warnings:Some groping and language  
Rating: PG-15   
Pairing: Tora x Saga  
Synopsis: Saga is bored and finds a wonderful idea to kill his time...  
Disclaimer: I own the story only...  
Coments: A big thank you to [](http://themikachu.livejournal.com/profile)[ **themikachu**](http://themikachu.livejournal.com/)  for beta reading :3

 

 

**Why Googling your name is a bad idea  
**

 

“Kiss... Kiss... No... Neither... Sad... Character death?? No... Uh! I want something juicy!”

A big sigh escaped Saga's lips as he kept scrolling and scrolling down through countless pages. He was excited and amused with the number of pages he found; who could even imagine it! But now he was more curious than before. He wanted to read some of those pages.

Waking up early in the morning was not one of his favorite habits; on the contrary, he was rather infamous for his delays at rehearsals. But recently, something was getting into him and he occasionally woke up early. That day was one of those times, so the naughty bassist of Alice Nine decided to take advantage of that rare chance and surprise his bandmates. He arrived first on the studio and opened his laptop he'd brought with him to kill some time. Coincidence or not, when Saga was early the other members used to come a bit later. So, he was checking his e-mail boringly when a terrific idea popped in his mind! An idea that would keep him occupied till the other's arrival. And he might have some fun too, as it seemed with what he discovered.

“Morning~”

A low, sleepy voice mumbled as the dark-haired guitarist of the band stepped in the rehearsal room, another rare sight, Tora coming early. Saga didn't even move his eyes from the screen, scanning in detail every link that was appearing in front of him. He merely waved with his head at the taller man and continued searching. Tora put his guitar on the floor, his hazel eyes staring at the brunette man with curiosity. Saga's eyes were shining with interest and amusement and he was grinning teasingly, licking his lips from time to time. Tora shook his head in despair and mentally facepalmed himself.

“I don't even wanna know...” He snorted, taking his guitar out.

“Oh, come on tiger! Even I can't be that pervy in the morning!” Saga chuckled playfully, but he was still focused in the screen.

“Oh, really?” A brow raised as Tora stared Saga in disbelief. “What are you doing then?”

“Googling my name!” Saga exclaimed enthusiastic at his friend.

“Figures... Only a child like you would do that...” Tora murmured in low voice, taking a sip of his coffee, enjoying the hot liquid reaching his throat. Ah, yes, that's what he needed at the moment-

“And guess what! I found some fanfiction!”

And that was the moment when that coffee with the rich flavor almost choked the dark-haired man. Tora struggled not to spill the coffee as he put the cup down rashly and a hand moved to his mouth to prevent him from spitting out that damn sip. After sloppy gulps and violent coughs, his throat was free again and the poor tiger could calm down and breathe normally. After seeing that everything was under control, Saga let a silent sigh in relief and returned his gaze on the fanfiction page. He would feel really guilty if what he said had choked his band mate.

“Are you nuts?” Tora almost shouted with an astonished look. Yeah, Saga was Saga, always doing many useless and silly things, but this! This was... “Oh forget it!” He rubbed his forehead as he cut off Saga who was ready to answer. “I am not going to get involved in this any further!”

“Oh, Torashi, you are too serious for your own good! I am reading those for fun! I was so bored here, alone in silence; I wanted something to- OMG! There's one with you inside too!”

Saga's excited voice sent a twist in Tora's stomach, one of those that make him almost puke when he was stressed. That silly shine in those brown eyes, that lame, teasing smile of his, Tora knew Saga's next move. And he was going to stop it. As Saga's index finger was raised slowly to click the link for the fic, unaware of what was coming next, Tora dove on the couch with force, stunning the bassist and fighting for the laptop over him.

“Excuse me, but you are **NOT** going to read that Sagacchi! I am here, you've got company. Now, close that evil thing!” The taller man was gasping as he was harshly pulling away the pc from Saga's lap.

“But I’m curious!” The brunette insisted, squeezing the laptop between his hands. “It's just a story tiger! Plus, I don't care about meany you! Hngg, let me read this and I'll shut it off!”

“ **No. fucking. way.** " Tora sat up straight and was ready to tackle Saga to death when the latter stood up and ran away from the couch.

“STOP!!!” He screamed in panic as the guitarist was ready to attack him again. That scream stopped Tora in his tracks, watching the other man panting, trying hard to catch his breath with the laptop still locked in his arms.

“Ne-negotiation!” He said between pants. “I-I have... something to propose... to you...”

Tora raised a brow, sure that he wouldn't like that... proposal. “I hear you...” He said finally, crossing his hands. Saga nodded before he spoke again, normally this time.

“How about we read it together?”

Saga's voice was lost in the silence of the room. Tora's fingers clenched the couch, ready to accept the force needed to help the guitarist stand up.

“You idiot!”

“I'll stop whenever you say so!” the bassist screamed running back blindly, falling on the wall with his right side and Tora would have laughed hard if he was not fighting with the clumsy man.

“Please Torashi, just a glance!” Saga pleaded him, gasping for air. “Just a tiny bit...”

Tora's brows furrowed in thought as he tried to seize the situation in his mind. Accept and living some embarrassing moments, or deny and living some torturing hours. And Saga could be a pain in the ass when he was moody... He sighed in defeat and faced the other man, who was already smiling in victory.

“I am going to regret this!” he whined, shaking his head while making space on the couch for Saga to sit next to him. The brunette pressed the link with a dramatic expression and they both started to read.

 

*****

 

Tora didn't regret it. Saga did. In fact Tora was thanking his intuition for accepting Saga's challenge after a while. He now had so much material to make fun of the bassist, he couldn't believe it! No more stupid jokes and teasing! That would be his revenge!

Well, in the start everything was as it should be, Saga reading in excitement and Tora weary, curled up beside him. The first paragraphs were okay, emotional and romantic, but okay. With the edge of his eyes Tora looked at Saga, imagining shy and red confessing to him.

“Pfffft!” a small chuckle escaped his mouth at the hilarious image but Saga cut him with a death glare.

After the confession acceptance came, hugs, kisses, passion, touch... Saga's smile was fading more and more as both of them were left with less clothes in the story. And his face was burning, like he was on fever. He was praying to the gods that Tora wouldn’t notice him, although he knew that was futile. Tora's lips were stretched in a wide grin and the bassist wanted more than anything to punch him at the moment.

When the sex scene began, the pervy bassist was not there. In his place was a man who looked exactly like him but his eyes were staring down nervously. It was so difficult to stand all those terrifying images of himself naked, sweating and panting under the guitarist, screaming his name in pleasure. In reaction, Saga's right hand moved on his butt, caressing his thighs. Oh god, that thing looked like it hurt like hell!

It was weird, really weird. Both men sitting on edge, as far away as they could from each other, avoiding glances or words. It was so embarrassing, reading a... personal moment including themselves. But awkward or not, Tora was satisfied. Saga was almost freaked out, ready to run out of the room but his body remained nailed on the seat. How silly, Tora thought, still persisting to read all that! To be honest, he was shocked to, but the horror in Saga's eyes was enough to keep him reading. But there was not only horror they felt. Their stomachs were swirling, giving them a funny tickle low in their bodies, due to nervousness maybe. And it was only normal, after reading all that...

After the release and the happy ending the bassist sighed, letting some of the tension go away. The end. It was finally the fucking end! No more moans and growls, no more sweat, no more pain in the butt! Saga's eyes twitched at the thought; that had surely freaked him out. Music, movies, bass, Chiko, the man tried to display everything he could in his mind, to make those mean images go away. Breathing slowly, he tried to relax his stiff body.

“Uhhh...” an awkward cough from Tora, “I did some mean things to you in there, huh?”

His low, hoarse voice sent alarm all over Saga's body, making him tense again. “Let's drop that conversation Tora...” the bassist stated in a determined, yet pleading manner. Tora noticed his nervousness, how his slender body was twitching every time he was shifting on the couch... Looking awkward and cute and... Uh... Tora rubbed his forehead nervously; those were surely effects from that silly text! He swore mentally to himself that the next time he would prefer killing Saga than listening to his stupid ideas! But still, he couldn't stop being amused over his little victory. Saga's avoiding eyes, those thin hand of his embracing himself protectively and that trembling of his lips, were making Tora to play jokes on the shocked bassist.

“Oh look! There's another one!” Tora faked an enthusiasm as he got ready to click the new link.

“NO!” Saga shouted loudly, closing the fiction link and the laptop's screen with force and almost snapping the other's hand along with it. “We've seen enough!”

The deadly look on the brunette's terrified eyes as he let the pc on the floor made Tora's mouth stretch in an evil smile.

“But why?” the guitarist whined. “Weren't you having fun Sagacchi?” A brow was cocked in question.

“I am not having anymore!” Saga deadpanned. “That thing was stupid and not accurate at all!” he blushed.

“Meaning?” Tora pressed him more. Oh how much he was enjoying all that!

“Oh, forget it...” Saga spat out soullessly, making the taller man laugh hard. A wrong move. What Saga hated the most was feeling embarrassed.

“I should be the top!” he growled in irritation, making the guitarist shout his mouth instantly, feeling offended.

“What do you mean, Saga?” Tora's voice was echoing strong and challenging.

“What you heard, _honey_...” The tone of irony in his voice made Tora take a fighting position again. “I am sexier, hotter and manlier than you!”

“Don't push it too far...” the guitarist warned, his fingers clenching each other in an attempt to control himself.

“But why tiger? It's the truth!” the brunette leaned closer to the other man, whispering sensually in his ear. “I would be a better top, and you would definitely enjoy it...”

The teasing smirk and the challenging sight were too much for the guitarist. Saga forgot how nervous he was minutes ago; his selfishness wouldn't let him lose the game. Tora tried to ignore the bassist and his provoking pose as the latter closed even more the distance between them, but he couldn't ignore his tongue. Saga's playful tongue, licking his lips painfully slow. Tora didn't know what went wrong. Was it anger maybe? His stress? The only thing he knew was that just in a snap of time he was standing on the couch on hands and knees, smiling predatory at the brunette below him. Saga had lost the ability to talk and he was just watching at the older man with eyes wider even than Shou's ones. He was gulping and his breath got heavy as he was waiting Tora's next move. That son of a bitch was indeed stronger, immobilizing his hands and legs. Saga was helpless.

“Who is the top now?” Tora whispered slowly as it was his turn to reach Saga's ear.

The bassist gasped when Tora's hot breath touched his neck. His skin there was so sensitive that even the slightest move could make it shiver, and Saga would never allow himself showing such a weakness to his enemy.

“Where's your sexy voice now, Sagacchi?” Tora let his lips brush on the other's earlobe; a sudden jerk from Saga betrayed his sensitive spot. “What's wrong? Where is your tongue hiding now?” Saga's hairs at the back of his neck were raised as the guitarists soft lips sank there. They were just standing on the soft flesh, moving slightly, but Saga was biting his lips hard to stop a moan in his throat. His mind was fighting to stay sane. What the hell? He was supposed to freak out, scream or even kick the stupid tiger's ass, _not to moan over his stupidly teasing joke!_

Tora had his inner fights too. Freaking out Saga was the best, and he was really good at acting passionate and horny. His ministrations were leaving the poor bassist dumbfounded and the tiger was doing an excellent job hiding his amusement. Well, that is, except one part. With horror the dark-haired guitarist could feel a well known pleasure forming in his lower stomach and blood rushing in his crotch. Stupid, stupid, stupid sex scene! Tora should only have fun, playing a joke on Saga, not a boner! Whatever conscience was left inside him was fading away as he raised his head to face the man under him. Man, he was not even supposed to like guys! But every sign of guilt or common sense stopped to exist when Tora locked his eyes on Saga’s flushed face, with eyes barely opened and lips that were sighing quietly. So… arousing…

A voice was screaming in his head when he locked his hips with Saga’s, starting moving back and forth really slowly but hard enough to create the friction he so wanted. And he was not the only one. He could clearly feel a large bulge on the bassist’s trousers pressing his own one as their hips were moving a bit faster as the time passed. Saga was fighting over his need, choking his own gasps while the only thing he wanted was to shout louder. But he would never allow that, letting Tora know the effect he had on him. All those silent moans, the back arching and head thrashing, was only making Tora harder and more willing to break the bassist’s resolve. He knew that all that was wrong, that it was crazy, that Saga was more than shocked. But he also knew that it was not a joke anymore, when he smiled playfully to his bandmate.

“You know Sagacchi… You could be a perfect bottom…” A hand trailed on those tempting lips, cupping the bassist’s face as Tora leaned closer. “And you’d enjoy being one with me…”

Tora wanted to shake himself and get back to reality. Damn that Saga, reading that thing was a **BAD** idea! But when that sound was heard, that moan from Saga’s lips, Tora knew that everything was lost. He was there, a breath away from the man who aroused him that much and he was going to decrease their distance to zero. Saga seemed so inviting as the guitarist moved closer and closer to those sinful lips…

“Tora…” the bassist exhaled weakly right before the other would crash their lips together. He struggled to form some words but Tora’s rubs on his crotch were making him unable to concentrate. “Cock…”

“Yeah?” Tora purred, his hips slowing down and pressing Saga’s arousal harder. He loved seeing Saga losing finally his patience. He leaned once again to kiss him only to be shoved away. Whatever the circumstances, Saga insisted on finishing the phrase he started, between pants and gasps.

“Big… cock-cockroach… behind you…”

The sexy, sensual guitarist was gone in mere moments as the tall man jumped up screaming and stomping around in berserk mode.

“Kill it! Just kill it!” he kept screaming out of control as Saga came to stand behind him silently.

“Who looks like a bottom now?” the brunette whispered right before he kicked Tora in the knee. “That’s for being an ass!”

Tora’s surprise was more than the pain he got, but none the less he made sure to be loud. “You are screwed!” He threaded the bassist who didn’t seem to care enough.

“No… _You’re screwed_!” He winked teasingly and without any disturbance he moved away from the reach of the taller man, ready to run fast and as far away as his feet could take him.

  
 

*****

 

  
“Ahhhh, I can’t wait to start today!” Hiroto stretched his hands above his head as he entered the rehearsal building along with Shou, whom he had just met with. He was still a bit sleepy but the coffee in his hands was making things better.

“Me too!” the taller boy almost sang out. He had a good sleep and a good breakfast, so there was no reason to be in a bad mood. “Nao told me he’ll delay a bit due to traffic but he’ll be here in a bit… And I hope those sleepyheads will be here on time too! I don’t want to lose my mood waiting the-”

“AWAY!!!”

A loud scream, along with quick thuds on the floor. A tall, thin figure running on them. Sa- was that Saga? And why was he screaming? Many questions filled Shou’s mind, which would have been smashed down if Hiroto didn’t push him on the wall just in time. That was close! The singer was ready to ask what exactly was that when another figure followed the first, running furiously on the restroom.

“Good morning!” Tora shouted to his full of questions bandmates before he focused again on his prey. “You are going to pay for this Saga! With many ways!”

“Uhhh…” Hiroto tried to understand as both he and Shou followed with their eyes the other two till they were lost but they could still hear screams and growls somewhere. “Waking up early is really bad for those two…” He commented shaking his head and moved along with Shou to the rehearsal room. Whatever game Saga and Tora were playing, he was not in the mood to learn it.

“I’m bored! Can’t Nao move his ass faster?” Shou whined plopping on the couch. That’s when he noticed Saga’s laptop on the floor. “That idiot is going to break it like that!” He sighed as he placed the machine on his lap and opened it. He knew Saga wouldn’t mind and it was a way to kill some time. “Oh my God, I can’t believe him!” Shou laughed loudly and showed a page at Hiroto who came to sit beside him. “Only a child like him would do that!”

“Indeed…” Hiroto agreed as he checked the Google page with Saga’s name written on the search. It was so Saga-like doing such silly things! But again… It could be also fun and something to do till all of them would gather… He could discover photo sites with him and fan clubs and so many other nice things! “Give me that!”

Shou watched in question as the other grabbed the pc and started writing his own name on the Google search.

“What?” Hiroto grinned playfully. “I’ve never Googled my name before!”

 

 

 

A/N: Hello again ^-^

So,once upon a time, i was sitting in a beautifull cafe with a friend and we were having a rather interesting conversation...During that conversation she asked me if I could imagine how the people i write about would react if they ever read my fics...The idea freaked me out,but it turned out to be an interesting prompt too!So here is this story,result of that!Not that realistic but... xD Once aga8n I enjoyed writing so much,and I hope you'll enjoy it the same too ^-^

Also,after that OS,I will finally start posting the Alien sequel... xD It was time to write a multichapter again,right? xD

Comments are allways apreciated :3

 


End file.
